


For One Night Only

by One Night In Satellite (maidendays)



Series: For the Rest of Our Lives [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Post-Series, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/One%20Night%20In%20Satellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly 30 years old and successful but ultimately alone, Yuusei contemplates if he should tell his life-long friend his true feelings. A rare 'one night only' visit of the King to Neo Domino provides an opportunity, but will Yuusei take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Night Only

Jack Atlas rarely returned to Neo Domino City these days. An international star in the pro dueling circuit, he was always traveling, competing in tournaments all over the globe. But for one night only, he had returned to Neo Domino for a lavish party at city hall celebrating his, and Crow Hogan's, many achievements.

Mayor Jaeger pinned a golden honor upon Jack's lapel while cameras flashed and polite applause rang about the hall. One by one the city's top officials, including Senator Izayoi, welcomed home one of the city's brightest stars. Although he no longer held the title of King of Neo Domino, they treated him like royalty all the same, and congratulated him on his continuing success overseas.

When Crow was called to the stage to receive his honor, the response was much the same, if a bit less rambunctious. To the surprise of many in attendance the current chief of Security came on stage to personally congratulate Crow on all his success, making a short speech on the power of hard work in the face of adversary. As he was a former Security officer, the police force formally saluted Crow before marching out of the hall with military precision.

Honor shining upon his lapel, Crow joined Jack at the center of the stage for a photo-op. Jack and Crow in three piece suits, all white and all charcoal-grey respectively, stood next to each other looking like modern, handsome royalty greeting their subjects. The King and the Prince. Cameras flashed furiously, and the press ate it up.

Watching from the crowd, standing along a wall out of the sight of cameras and reporters, Yuusei Fudou, Executive Director of the Neo Domino City Center for Research and Development of New Technologies, inventor and maintainer of the Fortune program, and the city's most respected scientific mind, watched the ceremony with a cool gaze and controlled smile. Even if it was for one night, Yuusei was happy that his friends were home. He was so proud of them both. As a respected city official, however, decorum came first. Even so, Yuusei struggled to keep the smile he wanted to make off his face. 

A final speech from Mayor Jaeger concluded the formal part of the celebration. As the crowd applauded and Jack and Crow stepped off the stage, the serving staff came around the room with champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Yuusei, watching his friends as they greeted the crowd and began a slow circle around the hall, took a flute of champagne and politely drank it.

Over the course of the next hour Yuusei found himself downing three more flutes of champagne in a poor attempt to remain composed as woman after woman (and one especially  _ forward _ man) flirted with him.  Wealthy and successful, but _oh so tragically single_ according to the press, Yuusei was thought to be one of Neo Domino's most eligible bachelors. The problem with this was that Yuusei, nearing 30 years old and alone, had no interest in dating or marriage. The one person he wanted to be with seemed unattainable, and he desired no other. Now on his fifth flute, Yuusei politely cleared his throat and informed his latest unwanted suitor that he was  _ too busy _ with work to have time to date.

"But not too busy to say hello to an old friend, I hope," came a husky voice from behind him.

Startled, Yuusei turned to see Jack Altas standing over him, a charming smile on his handsome face.

"Jack…" he breathed out over his flute.

"Oh! King!" cooed the woman, crowding Jack for his attention.

"Please, my lady," began Jack with all the regality expected of the title, "Might I have a moment alone with my friend?"

To her credit the woman left, and Yuusei released a sigh of relief, taking a sip of champagne.

Jack nursed his own flute as he leaned back against the wall and crossed one boot over the other. "How does it feel to be so popular?"

"Exhausting," replied Yuusei, the most honest he'd been all evening.

Jack laughed long and hard.

"So you're leaving tomorrow then?" asked Yuusei in what he hoped sounded conversational.

Jack downed his flute and took another from a passing server. If Jack had drank as much as Yuusei had, he didn't look affected. "Yes. It's another tour across Asia then on to Europe and the Americas."

"Congratulations on winning the World Riding Grand Prix again. Your fifth time, right?"

Jack took a long sip. "Something like that. Actually, I'm considering retirement."

Yuusei leaned back, one shoulder touching the wall as he turned his body to face Jack's. "You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You're the world champion. No one has beaten you in nearly 10 years. You're sure to be remembered alongside the likes of Yuugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Ed Phoenix, Jun Manjoume, Asuka Tenjouin.... Why would you give that up?"

Jack nodded, downing the rest of his flute. He turned toward Yuusei and lowered his head a bit. "I've been thinking... There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Yuusei's chest swelled with hope.

"Would you like to see the world together?" Jack asked with a smile.

Yuusei's heart skipped a beat. "What?" he asked, the hope rapidly being replaced with growing disappointment.

"Don't you need an excuse to take a break from all your responsibilities here in Neo Domino?"

Jack asking him to travel the world wasn't comparable to a confession, but for Yuusei, who had gone a decade and half with his feelings for Jack locked away and kept secret, it almost felt like one.

"Is that a yes or..?"

"...yes," Yuusei said softly even as he thought  _ Jack I'm happy but it somehow isn't enough _ .

"Yo."

Startled by a hand on his shoulder, Yuusei straightened, composing himself.

"Done greeting your adoring fanbase?" Jack joked as he pushed off the wall.

Yuusei allowed himself to relax as Crow's gloved hand patted his shoulder.

"Very funny, King. Your agent is looking for you."

"Of course she is. It was good seeing you Yuusei, see you later Crow."

Jack walked off into the crowd leaving Yuusei and Crow alone against the wall.

"Sorry I made him leave like that," said Crow without preamble.

Yuusei shook his head, no longer able to keep his disappointment off his face. "He has to work. I understand. I don't want to impose."

Crow hummed. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I dunno. You seem kinda down I guess," Crow commented, crossing his arms behind his head.

Yuusei frowned, his brows creasing. "It's nothing."

Crow scoffed, knowing a downplay of the truth when he heard it. "Don't look like nothing man."

Yuusei sighed. "It's Jack."

"What about him?"

"...something he said."

"What about? Come on, spill."

Yuusei's voice was a bit shaky as he spoke, his tone doubtful. "He asked me to see the world with him… I think I'm letting myself see something that isn't there."

Crow took a small plate of hors d'oeuvres from a passing server and settled himself against the wall, popping a cracker into his mouth. Yuusei gave his empty flute to the server and declined the offer to take another. He'd drank more than enough for one night.

"Yuusei.. how do you feel about Jack?"

Yuusei's response was automatic, forced. "He's my dear friend, like you are."

"Come on, ya know that ain't what I mean. You don't think I've seen the way you look at him? The way you've always looked at him ever since we were young teens? I remember one summer at Martha's when it was so unbearably hot that Jack had his shirt off for almost a whole week. You spent most of it staring. Yea, I noticed."

"Crow," Yuusei said with a soft cough, the existing flush on his cheeks caused by all the alcohol he had drank reddening in his embarrassment.

Crow chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, my point is you've always looked like you would drop everything if only he would return your feelings. Not that I really understand it myself but.. That's love, ain't it?"

"I suppose it is."

"Then you should tell him. It's been nearly 10 years since we saved the city. Jack and I are out there in the wide open world realizing our dreams as pro duelists and you've been here all this time taking on the burdens of a city that I know  _ you know _ can fend for itself. It's been long enough, Yuusei. Dontcha think it's time you go after your own dreams? Neo Domino doesn't need a savior anymore."

"Crow.."

"Come on man, you gotta live your own life now. Do you want to be old and grey and look back on this time in your life with thoughts of what could have been? Take this crazy life by the handlebars. What was it the Romans said? Carpi dinem?"

" _ Carpe diem _ ," Yuusei corrected with a tight smile.

"Right. Seize the day 'n all that shit. You feel me?"

Yuusei laughed, feeling lighter. "When did you become so wise?"

"Wise? Who knows. I raised a bunch of kids, ya know, and I've been all over the world. Must've picked it up somewhere along the way. Heh. Oh man, my kids are teenagers now, that's nuts. And Lua and Luka will be in university soon… where did the time go?"

Yuusei smiled freely. "We've gotten old, haven't we?"

"Ya know, being born Satellite scum I never expected to outlive the slum! It doesn't exist anymore but I'm still here. Not bad for a street rat." Crow laughed from his gut, and Yuusei couldn't help laughing with him.

Yuusei made his decision in that moment. Crow was right. He had waited long enough.

"Crow, thank you."

Yuusei crossed the room to where Jack stood conversing with his agent and several other people. His arrival caught the attention of Jack's agent who looked back and forth between him and Jack. "Can I help you, Mr. Executive Director?"

"Good evening," began Yuusei with all the grace of a respected city official, "May I borrow Mr. Atlas for a bit? There's an urgent matter we must discuss."

Jack's agent's eyes widened in surprise. "Ye..yes of course, Director."

Yuusei apologized for the inconvenience, then turned to Jack and said, "If you'll follow me, Mr. Atlas."

Jack's brow rose a fraction but he nodded, apologized to his agent for the sudden departure, and followed Yuusei through the crowded hall and out into the main foyer.

"Yuusei, what's this about?" Jack asked, sounded confused and young all at once.

The area was currently devoid of people but Yuusei didn't want to risk it regardless. Ignoring Jack's protests and questions of where they were going, Yuusei led them down a side hallway and toward the city's legislature chamber.

"Yuusei!" Jack shouted, alarmed. "What is going on?"

Pushing open the wide large doors, Yuusei called over his shoulder, "In here."

Jack continued to protest even as he followed Yuusei into the chamber. "Isn't this.. Are we allowed to be in here?"

Yuusei flicked on one section of lights, illuminating only the front of the chamber. The effect left the back of the chamber, where they were standing, with just enough light for Yuusei to see Jack's face framed in shadow. "Jack, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is so urgent that you couldn't have just said it in front of my agent? She's going to hound me about this tomorrow."

"Jack, are you really going to retire?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to hang up your riding suit and settle down?"

"Yuusei, what are you…?"

"Please answer the question."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Jack, please."

"Yes, yes I'm going to retire after this upcoming round of tournaments."

"And you'll be coming home after that? And staying?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'd like you to stay."

"Yuusei...I don't understand."

Yuusei laughed weakly in his exasperation. "Jack.. I love you."

"What?" Jack roared even as he took a step back. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

Yuusei sighed. He'd finally said it. If Jack was going to reject him, he hoped it'd be quick. "You really didn't know?"

Jack stumbled into a chair at the end of an aisle, but he made no attempt to distance himself further. "Yuusei.. we've been together ever since we could walk. How long have you felt this way?"

Yuusei smiled, a soft yet solemn expression. "Since we were preteens, maybe earlier."

Jack's pupils had dilated in the low light, and he looked younger than his years. "That.. that long? I had no idea."

Yuusei took a seat in the row of chairs one step down. "I should have said something all those years ago. I waited for the right time to tell you, but it never came. Then we got busy with Team Satisfaction, and you and Crow distanced yourselves when Kiryu's ideas became too radical, then you stole my D-Wheel and left Satellite, then all the stuff with the Signers became our priority, then Yliaster and the WRGP, and before I knew it you had left Neo Domino to become a pro duelist… I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack began to laugh, a hollow sound. There was no malice behind it. In fact, Jack sounded tired.

"Jack?"

"I'm relieved."

Yuusei's heart skipped a beat. "You're… relieved?"

"Yuusei you don't know how long I've suppressed this. It feels like a weight has been lifted."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're a couple of idiots."

Realization dawned and Yuusei shook his head, laughing. "To think that we were waiting for the other to say something."

Jack shook his head. "Earlier when I asked if you wanted to see the world with me I had hoped you'd say yes. I thought I'd be easier for me to tell you how I feel if we were completely alone somewhere out there far away from responsibilities and fans."

"And I thought you were going to confess when you said you wanted to tell me something. When you didn't I thought it must really be only me with these feelings."

"We really are stupid. I'm sorry, Yuusei."

Yuusei shook his head, feeling his eyes begin to water. This was all so ridiculous. In hindsight he felt like such an idiot. He stood from the chair and came around the aisle to stand before Jack who watched him with wide eyes.

"Yuusei…"

Yuusei sat on the aisle table, his legs dangling between Jack's. Jack stared up at him for a long time as if he didn't know how he was supposed to react, then Jack leaned forward in the chair and cupped Yuusei's cheeks between his hands and brushed their lips together in a soft, experimental kiss. It was so gentle and safe that Yuusei thought he'd cry.

But then he returned the kiss and soon they were kissing with fervor and Yuusei was pulled down from the table to sit in Jack's lap, Jack's hard muscles under his fingers, against his chest, pressing against his stomach, his fingers finding purchase in Jack's soft golden locks, and he tugged and Jack moaned, his fingers kneading Yuusei's ass through his slacks, their hips grinding against one another, and it was  _ perfection. _

Yuusei's suit jacket fell from his shoulders, pooling at his elbows, and he shrugged out of it. He needed to be free of these constricting layers. And have  Jack free of _his_ clothes.  It was frustrating and delicious but not enough and yet so  _ right  _ but he knew it could be better. The kiss deepened and Yuusei moaned against Jack's mouth and it was hot, _so very hot_ , and he never wanted it to stop. And yet…

Yuusei broke the kiss to Jack's surprise, backing up a bit to put some space between them. Jack tried to pull him back against his body but Yuusei placed a hand on Jack's chest,  _ oh god his pectorals were so hard _ , to force them to pause.

"Jack… assuming you want to take this as far as it can go, we don't have any lube."

"Mutual then?" Jack asked with a harsh pant.

Yuusei nodded with far more enthusiasm than was warranted, feeling himself become undone by the breathlessness in Jack's voice. "Yeah okay." His hands fumbled for Jack's belt, but Jack batted away his hands, undoing the belt himself.

Yuusei watched, mesmerized, as  Jack's belt tumbled to the carpet below. Yuusei thought the clink that it made was the most satisfying sound he had ever heard until Jack unbuttoned his trousers and _that_ became the most satisfying sound Yuusei had ever heard.

He followed Jack's example, undoing his own belt and letting it tumble just as unceremoniously. He  panted, feeling entirely too uncomfortable in his slacks, his erection tenting painful. "How do you want to do this?"

Jack panted back, his fingers navigating to Yuusei's slacks with the intention to unbutton them as well. "Does there have to be a method to it? Can't we just jerk each other off? I have to be back at the party soon, there's no time for a full strip down."

Yuusei panted around a chuckle. "Sure Jack. It's going to make a mess though, you know."

Jack cursed and Yuusei tried not to laugh. "Coming in here was a mistake... There's a restroom nearby, isn't there?"

"Hardly romantic... yeah I think there's a private one around here."

"Forget romantic.  _Fuck_ …. I'm so _hard_ it _hurts_."

"Jack.. I want to touch you so badly." Yuusei swallowed, feeling parched. "Come on then."

Yuusei slid off Jack's lap, and knelt down for both belts and his coat. Walking was going to be a challenge. After Jack, cursing under his breath, had re-buttoned his trousers, Yuusei helped him to his feet, enjoying the groan that pulled from the other man. He led the way, Jack's hand enclosed firmly around his in a way that he would have cherished if his thoughts didn't revolve entirely around getting Jack out of his pants.

The hallway was deserted, thankfully, so Yuusei shut off the chamber lights and guided Jack around a corner and down another corridor to a single occupancy restroom. As soon as they had passed through the door, Jack pushed Yuusei up against it and kissed him with renewed fervor. As Jack's tongue passed between his lips, Yuusei slid his hands down the other man's stomach to his groin, stroking Jack through his pants. Jack broke the kiss with a breathy groan.

"Yuu...sei.."

Yuusei had waited long enough. With vigor he unbuttoned Jack's trousers again and slid them down Jack's thighs, his hands palming Jack's erection through his briefs.

Jack groaned, his hands stilling Yuusei's wrists. "Hold on. Take.. yours off too."

Yuusei reluctantly pulled his hands back to undo his slacks. He hissed when the pressure against his erection lessened ever so slightly, and let his slacks drop, not caring if the pressed fabric wrinkled.

"Yuusei.." Jack breathed out through his teeth, pressing a finger to the tip of Yuusei's erection through his boxers. That ripped a moan and gasp from Yuusei. Jack grunted his appreciation. "How lewd... Let me see you."

Yuusei slid down his boxers, releasing a heavy sigh when his cock was freed. His gaze locked on Yuusei's flushed, leaking cock, Jack peeled off his briefs, stepping back momentarily to untuck his trousers from his boots, yanking down his briefs over his knees and allowing them to drop to his ankles along with the trousers. Stepping out of both the trousers and briefs, Jack kicked them away and stepped forward, parting Yuusei's knees with his leg. Flush up against one another, their sighs mingled and echoed off the restroom walls. Jack's hot breath tickled Yuusei's nose.

"Jack.. I never thought.."

"Don't talk. Touch me."

"...ah."

One hand firmly around the base of Jack's cock, Yuusei hooked his other hand around the nape of Jack's neck and pulled his head down. Jack kissed the side of Yuusei's jaw, his large hand entirely around Yuusei's cock, leaning over him, one fist pressed against the door above Yuusei's head.

"Jack.. please."

"Yeah."

They began to pump each other in slow strokes, Yuusei's forehead resting against Jack's chest. The strokes picked up in speed and their grips tightened and the strokes became harsh jerks, _so good._ It ended sooner than either of them would have liked, Yuusei cumming in Jack's enclosed palm with a cry, Jack grunting harshly as he released a moment later between Yuusei's fingers circled around the head of his cock.

Yuusei's head fell back against the door as he panted. Jack leaned into him, catching his breath. They stood like that for a while, hands still on each other's cocks, until finally Jack stepped back and went to the sink to wash his hands. Yuusei sighed against the door watching him, a small smile on his lips.

"Come over here," Jack said in a near whisper.

Yuusei joined him at the sink, Jack pumping a bit of soap onto his palm. They washed their hands, taking turns under the faucet and hand-dryer. Jack tucked himself back into his trousers and redressed, then looked himself over in the mirror above the sink.

Yuusei stepped back and redressed without a word, hoping that Jack wouldn't regret what they had done. He didn't think he'd be able to let things go back to how they were before this night if Jack decided that he didn't want this kind of relationship after all.

Jack turned from the mirror to Yuusei, a pensive look on his face. "Yuusei..."

"Yeah?"

Yuusei's anxiety fled when Jack kissed him tenderly on the lips and said, "I wasn't able to put a name to these feelings for the longest time but now I know... I thought about returning to this city, seeing you again after so long, baring my soul to you.. Yuusei... I know that I love you more than anyone else in this world."

Yuusei smiled, feeling weightless. He recalled what it had felt like to soar over Neo Domino on his D-Wheel in the final battle against Z-ONE. This was even better than that. He knew what was in Jack's heart. There were so many things that Yuusei wanted to say, but he settled on "How long until your tour ends?"

Jack hummed in thought. "Should be another three to four months. My agent knows that I've been considering retirement. She isn't pleased, but she understands."

They stepped out into the hallway and headed back toward the main celebration hall.

"Are you really going to retire then?" asked Yuusei as they walked.

"Didn't you ask that earlier?"

"Well now we're... this."

"Oh. Right."

Yuusei laughed softly. "I'm willing to wait for you.. for as long as it takes for you to come home again."

Jack shook his head. "I think you've waited long enough, Yuusei. I'll ask my agent if it'd be possible to shorten the tour. She'll undoubtedly want to make a big spectacle of my retirement."

Yuusei nodded. "Of course. The King stepping down from his throne. It'll shake up the entire pro dueling world."

"Naturally, although I think Crow will take over easily enough. He's become such a talented duelist."

"He always was. Pro dueling allowed him to spread his wings and realize his true potential."

"You could have become an amazing pro duelist too, Yuusei."

Yuusei smiled. "Perhaps. But my place was here at the time."

Jack grinned back. "And look at all you've accomplished, Mr. Executive Director."

As they rejoined the party Yuusei didn't bother to put his public mask back on. Screw decorum, he had Jack. He was happy, and he didn't care who saw.

The future was bright.

_~FIN~_

**Author's Note:**

> 花子さんへ  
> ジャ遊ノベルのプレセント〜  
> もっともっとよろしくね♡
> 
> This story was written as a gift to my friend Hanako. She loves Jack/Yuusei so much and draws tons of cute and sexy art of them, and I'm just so thankful to have her as a friend. Thanks Hanako!!
> 
> ~~
> 
> If you're interested in my writing process you may follow me at @maidenwrites on Twitter. I post excerpts from upcoming/in-progress stories, and tweet about major writing progress updates. (My R-18 writing updates, adult-only excerpts and explicit musings can be found at @maidenmuses.)


End file.
